


Time Passes

by sabershadowkat



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Fanart manipulation and poetry written in 2002.  Archiving.





	Time Passes




End file.
